


Dangerous Play

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cam Boy AU, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Lacrosse, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, guys GUYS WE GOT FEELINGS, the order of these tags is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Marcus enjoys live streams as much as the next guy, but this particular one is going to linger whether Marcus likes it or not(or Marcus and Oliver are caught in a world of lacrosse, cam boys, and whatever else they put their minds to)





	1. Chapter 1

“Of course I watch porn,” Marcus slurred, waving around his glass. “Live streams are my favorite.”

The laughter of his friends made Marcus scowl and he sunk in his chair. Sure, he had just admitted a guilty pleasure to his friends, but he didn’t think he’d be alone in his hobbies.

“I don’t know what’s so funny about this.”

If Marcus hadn’t been so drunk, he would’ve noticed the sly exchange of glances between his friends. Their agreeing nods. It wasn’t until one of them cleared their throat that Marcus looked in their direction.

“Have you watched amateurs at all or only professionals?” Cassius asked from his spot on the floor.

“I don’t know. I don’t pay attention to that.”

Cassius nodded as if he understood and grinned at Marcus. “Would you say no to a recommendation?”

Marcus thought to protest, knowing Cassius was up to some new scheme, but it was an interesting prospect. Marcus had a pattern, specific people and streams he’d watch and new blood was a tempting offer.

“All right. Hit me,” Marcus responded with only a tinge of regret.

~

It had been a hard day of practice and Marcus was grateful to finally get home. All he really wanted to do was take a hot shower, but the link that Cassius had sent him earlier in the week lingered in Marcus’ mind. With a small sigh, Marcus sat himself down in front of his laptop and followed the link to a website Marcus had frequented a time or two.

The chat was going full speed ahead, but all that was on the screen was an empty room. Marcus wasn’t about to complain though. He knew some streamers too longer than others and he logged in as a guest.

“Hey guys, sorry it took me a little longer to get ready,” a voice caught Marcus’ attention and his stomach dropped at the recognition

It couldn’t be him. 

Marcus could feel his eyes bulging out of their sockets and he stared helplessly as none other than Oliver Wood sat down in front of the webcam.

Oliver Wood, the cocky goalie of their lacrosse team. He was everything Marcus disliked in a teammate but much as Marcus hated to admit it, Oliver was a nice piece of ass. He even had a few dreams here and there accompanied with the occasional stray thought during practice. Not that Marcus would proudly admit that. 

“Nice to see the usual folks,” Oliver grinned at the camera, dragging Marcus attention back to the present.

He tried ignoring how bright Oliver’s smile was, cursing every entity his mind could summon.

“Oh! Looks like we have a newcomer. Everyone say hi to Viewer 15!”

Marcus swallowed, his hands beginning to sweat as he noticed _he_ was number 15. He contemplated just for a moment to not fall into this until Oliver shoved his chair back and stood so his body from his knees up was in the entirety of the screen.

“Tell you what guys, why don’t we let Viewer 15 take the reins on this one?”

Blinking, Marcus couldn’t believe he had been offered this. In all his time of watching live streams, he had only been a silent observer but now he was given control. No, Oliver was giving him control. Marcus’ mouth dried up when he saw Oliver fidgeting around with the hem of his shirt and Marcus wiped his hands on his jeans. 

Trying to stop his hands from shaking, he typed out a hesitant, _strip down_ , and cringed just a little at this.

The grin on Oliver’s face was almost torturous, Marcus eyes’ glued to the screen as Oliver took no time in getting his clothes off. Marcus lamented at how much Oliver’s clothes hid, taking in the toned abs and then a hot desire filled his groin when Oliver’s cock was revealed. 

Already red and leaking with precum, Marcus gasped involuntarily, pushing the heel of his hand into his own rising cock. With a teasing smile, Oliver posed for the camera, one hand behind his head while the other one traced along his hips.

“What now?”

Marcus had forgotten he was in control of this stream and he shook his head, starting to type again. 

_Touch yourself, but slowly. I want to see you squirm._

Marcus didn’t know where all this was coming from as he pressed enter, but it was thrilling all the same. 

Oliver’s eyebrows shot up as his tongue darted out between his lips and Marcus let out a small groan, not knowing how much more he could take. Oliver’s hand on his head trailed down to his nipple, his finger circling the nub before he gave it a small pinch. Though no noise came, Marcus could see Oliver bite down on his lip and his other hand slowly traced over to his cock.

“Oh fuck,” Marcus whispered to himself, hastily unzipping his jeans and tugging them down. He groaned as he got his cock out, giving it a sharp tug before going back to tell Oliver what to do. 

_Jerk off while fingering yourself_

“As you wish,” Oliver breathed out, going over to the bed while grabbing a bottle of lube.

Marcus could only watch with fascinated interest as Oliver slicked up his fingers and kneeled on the bed, one finger prodding at his hole.

The side angle Oliver was posed in was a beautiful sight that for a moment, Marcus wondered what it’d be like to be between those trembling thighs. Oliver continued to let his other hand slowly work at his cock and his face screwed up as he pressed a finger inside.

“Oh my god,” Oliver gasped and Marcus starting jerking himself off again, his vision going a little blurry as he focused on Oliver getting used to the one finger.

When the second finger was added, Oliver pushed down on his fingers, a low moan leaving him. Marcus sighed heavily, slowing down his hand so he wouldn’t finish before Oliver. 

Oliver didn’t start thrusting his fingers inside of him until his body got used to the third finger and Marcus almost came at the sound Oliver made when his fingers appeared to hit his prostate. 

_Keep going, you’re doing so well_

Marcus couldn’t help typing into the chat and it seemed like just the thing to make Oliver speed up. 

“You’re too kind,” Oliver moaned out as his fingers thrusted deeply. He went back to fisting his cock and Marcus joined in as well, matching Oliver’s rhythm. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” came out as ragged gasps and Marcus could tell Oliver was getting close.

He was reaching the edge himself and he tried to drag out the pleasure as long as he could until he was sure Olive was about to come. The moment was delicious as Marcus groaned, his cum coating his fingers just as Oliver leaned over, his own orgasm riding out onto the sheets of the bed.

For a while, it was nothing but the heavy breathing of the both of them and even the chat stopped moving.

Oliver got up first, a grunt leaving him as he pulled his fingers out and he climbed off the bed, exposing himself for the chat to see.

“How was that, 15?” Oliver gave the camera a hazy grin and Marcus almost became hard again. 

_Perfect_ is all Marcus managed to type out after wiping his hand off and he let out a small noise of protest as Oliver said goodbye to the group and stopped streaming.

Looking down at himself, Marcus was embarrassed at the state he was in and ran off to the shower, ignoring the fact that his cock was aching to be touched again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nO LONGER ON HIATUS EEEEE
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus tried to forget what he watched. Tried which then turned into failed when he saw Oliver at practice the next day. 

“Ready for Saturday?” Adrian slapped a hand down on Marcus’ shoulder and Marcus blinked, tearing his gaze away from Oliver.

“Hm? Oh, I guess.”

Adrian raised an eyebrow at this and chuckled. “Who are you and what have you done with Marcus Flint? You’re always ecstatic for games. Hell, you practically get off on extended practices.”

Marcus attempted to think of a good excuse when they were interrupted with a team meeting and Marcus mouthed a small thanks to no one. Marcus barely listened, however, his eyes straying to Oliver as his mind remembered every little detail. Even in his goalie uniform, Marcus could still see the outline of Oliver’s muscles and he clenched his fists when Oliver let out a small sigh, not unlike the one he had heard in the stream.

It took all of Marcus’ will to not become hard and by the time the thought went away, the meeting was already over.

“You don’t look so good,” Adrian mumbled as the two went onto the field to practice some throws.

“I’m fine,” Marcus bit back, jamming his helmet onto his head.

He ignored Adrian’s loud sigh and tapped his lacrosse stick on his foot as everyone took their places. Taking a quick glance, Marcus took a deep breath in seeing he’d have to try to score on Oliver as usual. 

While Marcus could easily forget all else for lacrosse, Marcus couldn’t get those wandering thoughts to leave today. Not Oliver’s arching back or the way he squirmed on his bed. The way his fingers ghosted along the length of his cock. Marcus clenched his eyes shut to chase the images from his mind, but when Oliver roared at him to make a move, all hope was lost.

With the ball being thrown around and Marcus weaving through his teammates, he was distracted for a good few minutes until he had the ball in his position. He had an opening to score with Oliver standing just where he needed him. It could hardly be considered a challenge at all. 

Until Marcus watched the rise and fall of Oliver’s chest, his stance defining his muscles. Marcus was pulled from the moment, freezing on the spot.

“Flint, what the hell are you doing?” a voice yelled at him.

Marcus stumbled, the ball lost, and he saw Oliver staring at him with a quizzical look on his face.

“Sorry,” Marcus breathed out, tearing his gaze away. “Sorry.”

“We don’t need your apologies, Flint,” was said amongst shaking heads. “Just focus.”

Knocking on his helmet a few times, Marcus tried to jump back in, but it was by far one of his worst practices. Amongst the shouts and stimuli, Marcus blanked every time as if Oliver had cast a spell over him. By the time practice was over, Marcus rushed to the locker rooms, just wanting to get away from Oliver. He headed to the showers, locking himself in a stall and rested his forehead against the wall. 

He stared down at his erect cock, having been stuck with the problem since the last half of practice and he spat out a curse. Hearing the other teammates make their way into the locker room, Marcus glanced around at the four walls that surrounded him and he bit down on his lip as he ran his fingers along his cock. 

Rubbing his thumb across the tip, Marcus swallowed down his groan, his pumping slow and steady. He flinched at any sound close by, but he didn’t stop his hand.

Bracing his arm on the wall, Marcus tipped his head back, letting the water wash down on him. He imagined how Oliver would look in the shower, in the same stall as him, his eyes fluttering shut as his hand sped up. 

Oliver, wet and pressing into Marcus’ touch. The moans from Oliver would echo in the locker room, Marcus knew that all too well, stifling his own groan at the thought. 

Marcus came then, his hand on the wall clenching as he held back any noise. His breathing was ragged, his mind hazy, and it took him a moment to recover before he rinsed himself off. 

“Flint.”

Marcus jumped at the knock near his stall. “What, Adrian?”

“I’m not waiting for you. Finish up your shower so we won’t be running for the bus this time.”

Rolling his eyes, Marcus cleaned himself up only a little faster than his usual pace. It was only a fifteen minute wait until the next bus would come, but Adrian was too impatient for that. Leaving his stall, Marcus ignored everyone as he made his way to his locker, not wanting to hear what their choice comments would be. Upon seeing Adrian’s sullen face, Marcus dressed quickly, and once he was all packed up, he charged to the door, running right into Oliver. 

“You okay?” Oliver stopped him with the same confused look from earlier.

Marcus tried to calm his beating heart, using a shrug to cover the heat that was rising to his cheeks. “I’m-It’s just one of those days, you know? Since when do you care?”

“I don’t,” Oliver’s eyes grew dark. “I just don’t need slackers on my team.”

“Your team?” Marcus scoffed. “Who was made captain first? You were only added as co-captain because you whined about it.”

It took all of Marcus’ will to stay behind the arm that suddenly blocked his way until Adrian’s, “Leave it, Flint,” caught his ear. 

Oliver flipped Marcus off as they departed and Marcus lunged, only to be caught in Adrian’s hold again. Marcus glared at his friend, who then smacked him upside the head.

“Be civil for once, please,” Adrian frowned as they marched to the bus station.

Marcus huffed at Adrian’s words but held his tongue. He didn’t need anyone to know just why he was so riled up, his initial lust gone in the instant Oliver took a jab at him. 

He wondered what he had ever seen in Oliver in the first place, paying little mind to Adrian’s conversation as he responded with grunts and one word replies. With an annoyed sigh, Adrian stopped talking, the bus ride home a little too quiet if Marcus was being honest.

Once Marcus’ stop was near, Adrian nudged Marcus out of his wandering state and whispered, “Figure out your feelings for Wood. It’ll make us all happier.” 

Marcus gaped at Adrian but since it was his turn to get off, his chance to respond was snatched, let alone the stare Adrian gave him. With a frustrated breath, Marcus charged off the bus, swearing he’d take revenge.

Though on who or what, that was yet to be decided.

~

Despite Oliver’s rudeness and their constant bickering, Marcus couldn’t stop his stares during practice. While he gave Oliver a run for his money with plays, time spent in the locker room was more torture than Marcus was willing to put up with.

He tried his best to control his drive, his want, but there he was again, waiting for Oliver’s stream to start. He had somehow managed to get updates on Oliver’s site and the moment he received a notification of a stream starting, Marcus jumped onto his computer.

“What the fuck,” Marcus mumbled to himself, having already stripped out of his clothes. 

He knew he’d only be jumping into the shower after this, figuring he’d save himself some of the trouble. That didn’t change the absurdity of the situation and Marcus tried to focus on something else. It seemed to be the usual number of people, a few logging in and out, but this time, Marcus didn’t feel like the newcomer. He had now made an official username, the last bits of shame tossed out the window.

Oliver’s screen changed then and Marcus sat up on his bed, waiting for Oliver to come into the camera view 

“Hey everyone,” Oliver greeted so cheerfully, Marcus had to roll his eyes. “I’ve got something special today.”

Marcus held his breath as Oliver proceeded to bring out items such as dildos of varying sizes and what looked like bondage pieces as well. With a small laugh, Oliver latched a collar around his neck and bared the skin for all to see.

“What do you guys think?” 

The groan that left Marcus was so full of want, he was thankful to be living alone. His cock was already hard and begging for attention, but Marcus was waiting for Oliver.

After reading through some of the chat, Oliver finally began to strip as he continued to mess around with his new items. 

“Too bad I can’t have any of you here with me. I think we’d have a good time,” Oliver grinned as he traced the end of a black crop along his lips.

Deciding to fuck all, Marcus grabbed his cock, pumping slowly at the thought of using toys on Oliver. 

Watching Oliver wiggle out of the last of his clothes was almost painful, but then, seeing the piece Oliver wore on reawakened all of Marcus’ senses. 

There was a thin piece of fabric neatly placed over his cock while in the back, everything was completely exposed. Two straps wrapped around to Oliver’s ass as if the emphasis the curves of his body and Marcus could only imagine what else Oliver could dress himself up in. 

“I think we’ll start with this one,” Oliver grabbed an iridescent dildo, positioning himself on the bed so his entrance was pointed right at the camera. “I know I won’t be able to see your comments this way, but you’re all just here for the show, right?”

Marcus wanted to laugh at this, but he was more focused at how Oliver was kneeling on the bed. Lubing up his fingers, Oliver prepped himself slowly, his gasps filling the audio of the live stream. The chat passed by in a flurry but Marcus was not in the mood to comment. Instead, he was focused on how Oliver pushed against his fingers, his back arching when they hit just the right spot. 

Seeing Oliver sit back up, Marcus’ cock jumped and he felt the anticipation in him rise. With a sly grin to the camera over his shoulder, Oliver positioned the dildo between his feet and slicked it up before lowering himself down on the object.

“Oh, f-” Oliver gasped out, one hand keeping the dildo in place while the other grasped at the bed. 

He pulled his hand away when he was fully seated, taking a moment to adjust. By now, Marcus was pumping his cock to rawness, the heat take over his entire body.

When Oliver began moving up at down, Marcus groaned at the sight, unable to take his gaze away from Oliver’s thrusting hips. He noticed how Oliver reached in front to touch himself and Marcus wished it was his hands on Oliver instead.

“I-I know I should make this last longer,” Oliver moaned in between his movements. “But, god, it just feels so good.”

Marcus was sure it did, his own hips thrusting his cock into his hand. His orgasm hit him, cum leaking over his hands, and Marcus ran his fingers along his length as Oliver succumbed to his own release. 

The dildo came out of Oliver with what Marcus could imagine as a pop, his eyesight blurring as Oliver turned to the camera and showed off his stomach covered in cum. 

“We’ll have to do this one again sometime,” Oliver ran a hand through his hair and Marcus reeled. 

“Bye everyone,” Oliver waved, his grin an awful tease. 

Marcus stared at the computer screen, the post-orgasmic haze finally wearing off as he shoved his head back on the pillows. He was officially screwed in all manners and he only hoped Cassius hadn’t let anyone else know about sharing this with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp this should have more updates within the coming months
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus could clearly remember the first practice he and Oliver had together. Oliver was a new recruit for the team, their old goalkeeper having just graduated. 

Impressed by Oliver’s playing skills, Marcus was also intrigued by his presence. He wanted to know how Oliver seemed to think exactly as he did, stopping most of his goals as if he had expected where Marcus was going to be. 

They had stuck to stern nods the first couple of practices, but it wasn’t until Oliver began to speak up that Marcus changed his entire attitude towards him. Disregarding Marcus’ plans, saying exactly what was on his mind, Marcus hated how more often than not, Oliver was right in his actions. Marcus came to the point where he felt he didn’t deserve to be the team captain, especially when the team agreed to bring Oliver into captaincy. 

Marcus saw himself second-rate to Oliver and as practices continued on, Marcus pushed to his limits just to keep up. While friends complimented him on his improvements, Marcus couldn’t stop comparing to the team’s golden boy. He had even wished on several occasions that Oliver had never joined.

When their first game pounced on them, Marcus ignored most of Oliver’s shouting, focusing on what he knew to score on the other team. It wasn’t until the second half with his team struggling to keep up that Marcus gave in to Oliver’s commands and he frowned at his weakened spirit. 

The game led to victory however and when the team was celebrating around him, Marcus found it in himself to give Oliver a nod of acknowledgement. Marcus ignored how his heart skipped a beat when Oliver grinning back and he didn’t allow Oliver to do anything else as he marched off the field.

Marcus woke the next morning hungover and unsure if he had kissed Oliver. He could remember a body pressing up against his own, incoherent murmured words, but all else was a blur. The kiss itself was very clear and after texting several of his teammates in a panic, no one could confirm what Marcus could only guess was a dream at this point. 

From then on, Marcus had chosen to overlook any lingering feelings. He blamed it on envy towards Oliver and knew he could never fall for someone like him, much less the other way around.

Or so Marcus had thought.

~

Before Marcus knew it, the season was mid-way over and the team had come out with multiple victories. A party was inevitable, but Marcus still wished he hadn’t come.

“Captains have to make an appearance,” Lucian scolded him and it wasn’t until he mentioned Oliver that Marcus caved in.

Marcus clenched his cup, annoyed at his competitiveness and stared from his corner at Oliver who, as usual, was the life of the party. It didn’t help that Oliver looked good with his tight jeans and white shirt that left little to the imagination. While Marcus got to enjoy the views on camera, what Oliver offered in person was more than Marcus wanted to think about. 

“Well, Wood’s getting drunk,” Adrian came over to Marcus, leaning against the wall with him.

Marcus said nothing, but raised his eyebrows, not falling for Adrian’s slyness. 

“He’ll probably start stripping by the next drink.”

Marcus thought this was a joke, but Adrian looked entirely serious as he took a sip from his drink. 

“What?” Marcus choked out, his eyes glued to Adrian. 

“Ah,” Adrian nodded as if he expected this. “You’ve gone home early one too many times, Flint. Watch and enjoy.”

Before Marcus could say anything else, Adrian had vanished from his spot, now in the living room and sidling up next to Terence.

“Oh, for god’s sake,” Marcus shook his head at the two, favoring to stare at his drink lest anyone else try to start conversation with him. 

He thought briefly about the safety of the bathroom and edged his way over, pushing through couples and drunk friends alike. The doorknob to the bathroom did not turn and Marcus jiggled the knob, his teeth grinding together.

At this, the door opened and Miles poked his head out. “Little busy, Flint,” he giggled through his drunken stupor, then proceeding to slam the door in Marcus’ face. 

Marcus grimaced at the sounds of moaning behind the door, deciding that staying by the food was probably his best bet after all. Shoving back through the crowd, Marcus glared at Adrian, still questioning why he had agreed to spend the night at his place. Knowing his luck, Adrian and Terence would depart without him leaving him stranded. In Oliver Wood’s home.

Marcus’ stomach dropped at the realization just as Adrian and Terence grinned at him from their spot on the couch.

“Bastards,” Marcus gritted out, then glancing around the room. 

Oliver was nowhere in sight, a good sign, until the music changed to a sultry beat. Marcus’ stomach dropped and from his spot in the kitchen, he could see Oliver dancing in front of the fireplace. Both men and women cheered him on as he moved his body in dangerous ways, soaking in the attention. Marcus’ mouth went dry and he hid himself in a corner, away from the action.

“Now we can’t have that,” Cassius’ low voice came too close to Marcus’ ear and he automatically swatted. 

Cassius seemed unbothered, then grabbing Marcus and shoving him to the living room.

“Cassius, no!” Marcus pushed against him, but at that moment more teammates came up and threw Marcus in front of Oliver.

The crowd whooped and shouted when Oliver peeled off his shirt, his eyes stuck on Marcus like a predator spotting its prey. Oliver bit his lower lip, his hips still swaying as he approached and Marcus blamed the lighting for the lustful look on Oliver’s face. The hands on his chest nearly knocked the breath out of Marcus, but he remained still as Oliver’s fingers trailed up and down. 

Marcus ignored the small need growing inside of him, stepping away from Oliver’s searching hands. This only led to Marcus falling backwards onto a chair and he froze on the seat as Oliver’s legs came on either side of him. 

Marcus gripped onto the chair as Oliver danced on and around him, his cock becoming harder by the second as Oliver grinded down. It didn’t help that everyone was egging Oliver on, the heated gaze in Oliver’s eyes seeing through Marcus’ very being. By now, Marcus was beginning to accept his fate, but he didn’t need the whole room knowing.

The song ended much too soon and Marcus breathed out when Oliver finally backed away. 

“Who’s next?” Oliver called out as Marcus shot up from the chair.

Ignoring everyone, Marcus honed in on his friends, desperate to leave the suffocating room.

“Home. Now.” He pulled Terence and Adrian up from the couch. “We’re staying at my place. Sorry, Terence.”

Terence’s face lit up at this, leaving Marcus to wish he hadn’t heard his comment of, “Nice big bed for us, Ades,” and towed the two out of Oliver’s place.

“You’re doing laundry in the morning,” Marcus growled, shoving them into the back seat.

It proved harder than it looked as Adrian stumbled around Marcus, but finally the two lovers were in and Marcus proceeded to drive Terence’s car home. 

“Mm, another great show from Oliver,” Terence giggled from the back seat, the rest of his laughter muffled by kisses shared with Adrian.

Marcus scoffed at the word, “another”, but he wasn’t surprised. Oliver was greedy for attention in any way he could get it after all. 

“Did everyone know about this? Am I just out of the loop?” Marcus asked to no one, throwing a hand up in the air.

“That Oliver’s a cam boy?”

Marcus’ focus on the road strayed for just a second and after recovering he glanced up in the rearview mirror. “What?” he hissed out, interrupting Adrian and Terence’s heavy petting.

“Yeah, man, whole team knows. We’ve just kept it a secret between all of us. Per request of hungover Oliver. I think you were out of town when that party happened,” Adrian managed out before attacking Terence’s throat again.

Events began clicking together in Marcus’ mind and he slammed on the steering wheel causing a sharp beep to emit.

“I’m going to kill Cassius,” Marcus mumbled. “Hell, I’m going to kill all of you.” 

“Let us finish first,” Adrian replied and Marcus was thankful the car wasn’t his own.

The fact that everyone knew, that this was thrust upon Marcus infuriated him to no end. Of course Oliver was hot and anyone would be lucky to get a piece, but Marcus felt set-up. By his own team no less. In that moment, Marcus vowed he would never watch another stream of Oliver’s because maybe then he could be rid of these pesky feelings that had haunted him since he first laid eyes on the goalkeeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i post a chapter my mind is like "but wait!! add this to the next part!!" and this fic is just building and building hhhhhgggg
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus knew why he was here. His cursor hovered over the option to delete his account, but his finger was unwilling to follow through. 

“Just make a new one if you’re so desperate,” Marcus mumbled to himself, watching his finger slide around on the touchpad. 

With a nod, Marcus forced his muscles to work with him, only to be interrupted by a sharp ding. Shooting his gaze to the corner of the screen, Marcus swallowed upon seeing that Oliver was online now. 

“No,” Marcus tried to turn away from the red notification. “This is it.”

Except the cursor moved to the corner and Marcus almost wanted to cry with his inability to stay away. All of which was completely forgotten at the sight of Oliver sitting in front of the screen, already rid of his clothes and working at his cock.

Taking a glance at the chat, Marcus squinted, wondering if any of the team was here. With all the indescript usernames - SnakeLover9328 could be anyone - Marcus was tempted to type out _Mine_ just to get whichever of his teammates away. 

The possibility of getting into a fight with a stranger online held him back however and Marcus tipped his head back with a groan. All he had to do was just leave. Rip off the bandaid before it got too painful.

At the sudden mention of his username from Oliver, Marcus straightened back up, his hands already hovering over the keyboard.

“You’ve been a little quiet lately,” Oliver spoke in such a casual manner, Marcus almost laughed. “I’d like you to take some control today, if that’s all right.”

 _Sure_ , Marcus typed without thinking, eagerness erasing all other thoughts from his mind. 

Oliver grinned at this, stopping his hand to grab something off-screen. 

“I’ll only cum when you tell me to,” Oliver explained and Marcus’ eyes widened at the cock ring Oliver secured on his length.

A small whine escaped from Marcus’ throat and he clenched his eyes shut, his own cock pressing painfully against the tightness of his jeans. 

“Fuck,” Marcus sighed, unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying out of them with his underwear. 

The control, the opportunities Oliver was giving him was too much, taking Marcus’ senses away. After a quick stroke of his cock, Marcus typed methodically, a little embarrassed at how prepared he was for this.

_Slower. Touch yourself like you have all the time in the world._

Oliver sighed deeply, his steady pumping turning into fingers tracing along the length, the thumb pressing at the tip. Already, Oliver’s cock was red and leaking, as if he had been there for quite a while before he turned on his camera. Marcus was sure if it wasn’t for the ring, Oliver would’ve finished himself off this very second if he could.

_Can’t ignore your chest either._

Marcus had wondered how into nipple play Oliver got, resigning himself to the fact that, yes, he too was into that after all.

Nodding, Oliver’s free hand trailed up, fingers swirling around a nub before he pinched sharply, a small gasp falling from his lips. 

“What next?” Oliver breathed, shifting in his chair as his fingers worked on his body. 

Stroking his cock, Marcus’ thoughts strayed just a little as he imagined what Oliver would look like coming with such light touches. More than that however, he wanted to see Oliver a mess, begging for release.

_You can touch yourself however you like.  
The only rule is no fingering._

Oliver’s eyes flashed at this, the hand on his chest falling down to his thigh. “Fuck, you’re vicious.”

Everyone else in the chat that had said nothing in all this time seemed inclined to agree. Marcus thought to bite back at them until Oliver smiled devilishly. 

“Let’s see if I can test your rule, hm?” Oliver suggested, his pumping now back to even strokes while his other hand went between his legs. 

Positioning himself so his hole was a little more exposed to the camera, Oliver circled a finger around it, biting down on his lip as he did so. The finger prodded but never entered, as if Oliver was expecting repercussion if he went any further.

 _Smart_ , Marcus managed to type out, now just wanting to stroke himself raw until his release. 

Oliver was first though, Marcus was to be sure of that, thinking of other ways Oliver could cave in. He could hear the shallow gasps, Oliver on the edge, but Marcus wanted more.

_Show everyone what you do to make yourself cum.  
I’ll let you know when you can take off the ring._

Oliver nodded wordlessly, situating himself in the chair so now his wandering hand was focused on touching his balls and occasionally stroking his perineum. Incoherent words poured from Oliver’s mouth as his other hand sped up, leaving Marcus to only imagine how it must’ve felt for him. Marcus could feel his orgasm a few strokes away and slowed his hand, watching as Oliver struggled to stay focused on the task at hand.

“Please,” Oliver gasped. “Please let me cum.”

_Since you asked so nicely_

The ring came off instantly, falling onto the floor as Oliver’s stroking became erratic. Marcus went back to his own cock, letting his moans escape from him. 

“Oh fuck, M-”

Marcus came then, his mind going blank at the sound of Oliver moaning his name. Except Oliver didn’t say it at all. It was just fantasy, his overactive mind. 

Coming down from his orgasm, Marcus pressed a hand against his forehead, wondering what had happened in the last few seconds. Oliver himself seemed hesitant to look at the camera, his usual end of a cheerful smile not there.

“Sorry, guys,” Oliver shook his head and gave them a grin. “That one really got to me. In a good way.”

The chat came alive then, users reassuring Oliver and others complimenting both Oliver and Marcus for the show.

“God that better not be fucking you, Bole,” Marcus mumbled at the horrible pun that had come with a comment.

Staring down at himself and back at Oliver’s smiling face, Marcus knew he would not be escaping from Oliver’s hold anytime soon. It was a sinking feeling that felt uplifting at the same time, as if Marcus had known this would happen all along.

Closing the screen, Marcus decided to leave everything be for now, his mind more focused on recalling if Oliver had truly said his name or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP
> 
> [Chumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

The end of the season was fast approaching and Marcus detested that he had to work with Oliver on presentations for the team’s awards night. After all that had happened in the past few weeks, Marcus was in no mood to be near him, but being co-captains, Marcus was left with little choice.

As soon as Oliver had arrived at his house, Marcus led him to the living room, only getting small noises in response to his stiff small talk. He sat in his preferred seat as Oliver shuffled through his bag, leaning away from him.

“Oh shit,” Oliver mumbled after getting his notes out.

“What,” Marcus stated, because of course Oliver forgot something.

Oliver glared at him, slamming the notebook down on his pile. “I don’t have my laptop.”

Marcus raised his eyebrow with a tired glance and shook his head. “Do you really need it?”

“If we want to work on the powerpoint, yes.”

The powerpoint. Marcus had completely forgotten and he sighed, getting up from his chair. 

“We’ll use mine,” Marcus grunted as he unplugged his computer, holding it out to Oliver.

“What, you’re gonna let me use it?”

“Got nothing to hide,” Marcus shrugged, ignoring the heat that crept onto his face. 

After Oliver took his laptop, Marcus excused himself for some water and made a note to bring back a glass for Oliver. He was starting to doubt his memory, hoping he had cleared out the session of Oliver’s from the day before as his heart began beating rapidly. Worry spread to every inch of Marcus’ mind and no amount of mantra could calm him down.

He could see his hands shaking when he brought the water glasses back into the living room and he didn’t dare look at Oliver’s face when he set the glass down in front of him. Taking a long sip from his own, Marcus jumped into his notes, watching Oliver out of the corner of his eye.

“Working out for you?” Marcus blurted out while scribbling something down.

“Oh, yeah, fine,” Oliver responded in a low voice, causing Marcus to furrow his brows at this. It certainly didn’t sound fine and he looked up just as Oliver set the laptop to the side.

“What’s wrong with it?” Marcus questioned, wondering if his computer suddenly wasn’t good enough for Oliver.

His eyes locked with Oliver’s and Marcus’ heart dropped. He had never felt such a jab to his chest before, his entire body freezing as Oliver stood.

“Like what you see, Flint?” Oliver murmured, popping the button on his jeans.

Marcus’ mouth dropped open, eyes widening while Oliver slid his jeans and boxers down past his hips, exposing his erect cock to Marcus.

“Wood, what are you doing?” Marcus croaked out, unable to look away 

Oliver’s face formed a smug grin and he slowly worked at his cock. “Giving you a show. Like always.”

It was then Marcus’ gaze slid to the side and he saw his computer screen open to Oliver’s streaming page. Muttering a string of curses, Marcus buried his face in his hands, forgetting for a moment that Oliver was still masturbating in front of him.

“Marcus, look at me,” Oliver commanded.

Marcus was ashamed at how quickly he responded and sat back in the chair as Oliver stripped out of his clothing. After Oliver made his way over to him, he situated himself on Marcus’ lap, his legs straddling Marcus’ own.

“What next, Marcus? Your requests are always the best,” Oliver whispered, tugging on Marcus’ chin to make him look at him. 

Marcus’ hands clenched on the arms of the chair before he finally responded, placing them on Oliver’s hips. He swallowed, taking in all of Oliver’s body and how amazing it was without the blur of a camera. 

“I want us to fuck each other,” Marcus’ words came spilling from his mouth and he tried to look away, but Oliver’s hand remained firm.

“Okay, sweetheart.”

Oliver’s lips on his own was a storm, Oliver’s tongue begging for entrance. Marcus submitted only after biting down on Oliver’s lower lip, shivering a little at the small whine from Oliver. Soon, it turned into a mess of tongue and teeth, each trying to gain the upper hand in a game that had no loser. Marcus jerked away first and he bit down on the crook of Oliver’s neck, the exposed skin that had haunted him for so long. The smell of Oliver was intoxicating, only matched by Oliver’s noises and tearing hands. 

“Oh, Marcus,” Oliver moaned, his cock grinding onto Marcus’ own clothed one. Marcus pulled himself away from Oliver’s neck just to tear off his shirt, the lust starting to hide his shyness.

“Help me get out of my jeans, will you?” Marcus licked his lips. He exhaled as Oliver slid down with a grin, his mouth playing with the top of the jeans.

“Fuck,” Marcus sighed as Oliver lapped the outline of his cock, slowly opening up Marcus’ jeans. 

Lifting up his hips, Marcus watched Oliver pull them off with his briefs, leaving small kisses on every inch of skin that was becoming exposed. 

Marcus let out a yelp when Oliver began sucking on his inner thigh and he threaded his fingers through Oliver’s hair, becoming lost in the sensations in his lower regions. Once all his clothing was off, Marcus tugged Oliver up by his hair, dragging him back onto his lap.

“I thought I was in charge, hmm?” Marcus teased, soaking in Oliver’s want. 

Oliver nodded wordlessly, tipping his head back again and Marcus dove in to claim the other side of Oliver’s neck. 

Their exposed cocks grinding together was almost too much for Marcus as he bit down on Oliver’s skin, wondering just for a moment if he drew blood. Pulling back, Marcus could only see the new mark on Oliver’s neck and he gave it a final kiss, pleased with his work. 

“You have anything to prep yourself with?” Marcus asked, his fingers running along the curve of Oliver’s spine.

“No. But I’m sure you’re not without your supplies,” Oliver teased and Marcus felt something inside of him ignite.

Grabbing hold of Oliver’s ass, Marcus stood up, lifting Oliver with him and couldn’t help grinning at how quickly Oliver wrapped his legs around his wait. Carrying Oliver to the bedroom was a bit of an ordeal as Oliver couldn’t stop grinding their cocks together and Marcus all but threw Oliver onto the bed.

“Gonna tie you up,” Marcus muttered, kissing everywhere he could. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

“Please,” Oliver gasped as Marcus’ fingers ghosted along his cock and Marcus grabbed a tie from the floor that he didn’t particularly care for. 

Lacing the fabric through the poles of the headboard, Marcus made sure the knots held strong as he pinned Oliver’s hands above his head, straddling his chest. Marcus kept his cock just out of the reach of Oliver’s mouth and he grinned upon hearing the small huff from Oliver. 

“Not cutting off any circulation, am I?” Marcus checked over his work as he slid down Oliver’s body, his hands splaying out on his chest.

Oliver shook his head, his eyes fluttering shut as Marcus pinched his nipple and Marcus looked back at Oliver’s cock, thinking over what he wanted to happen first. Moving his hips back up towards Oliver’s face, Marcus waited until Oliver opened his mouth before guiding his cock in.

Oliver was eager to start sucking, his mouth moving up and down the length with ease as Marcus held himself over Oliver. He couldn’t help thrusting a few times, but the choked sounds from Oliver made him realize that he needed to just stay in place rather that asphyxiate him. Oliver’s teeth grazing up his length made Marcus dig his nails into Oliver’s shoulder and he pulled his cock away, trying not to give in to Oliver’s pitiful noise of protest. 

“Hold on, babe. There’s a few things I want to try,” Marcus sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Babe?” Oliver laughed. “Since when are you calling me that?”

“Since you called me ‘sweetheart’,” Marcus sneered back, sliding down Oliver’s body until he felt Oliver’s cock hit his ass. 

Oliver wiggled his hips for emphasis and Marcus hated how easily he was giving in to all of this. Grabbing the lube that was sitting in plain sight on his bedside table, Marcus coated his fingers before tracing them along his own hole, pushing his fingers in one at a time. 

He could feel Oliver’s eyes on him but Marcus couldn’t bear to return the stare, a bit embarrassed at touching himself in front of Oliver.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Marcus,” Oliver whispered and this made Marcus move faster, having a bit of encouragement to carry him on.

When his fingers brushed his prostate, Marcus moaned, throwing his head back. He was almost reluctant to take his fingers out, but the thought of Oliver’s cock was much more enticing. Removing his fingers, Marcus positioned himself above Oliver, taking a firm hold of his length.

“Shit, Marcus,” Oliver hissed out as Marcus began to lower himself down. 

The way his hole stretched was almost dizzying and Marcus took his time to withstand the pain before fully seating himself on Oliver’s cock. 

“God, you’re so much bigger off-camera,” he choked as Oliver let out another breathy laugh at this. 

“Always aim to please,” Oliver pushed up a little and Marcus was tempted to roll off Oliver just for a moment.

Instead, Marcus lifted himself up and down on Oliver’s cock, their moans simultaneous with each other as the pace began to pick up. Bracing his hands behind him on Oliver’s thighs, Marcus pushed against Oliver’s thrusting hips, his head rolling around as his prostate was hit several times. He wanted this to last forever, but he had one more thought on his mind, his hands moving to Oliver’s hips to stop them. 

“What-?”

“You’ll see,” Marcus bit his lip and pride swelled in him when Oliver’s head fell back.

Pulling off of Oliver’s cock completely, Marcus situated himself between Oliver’s legs, pushing them apart just enough so he could have access to Oliver’s hole. Oliver was surprisingly quiet as Marcus slicked up his fingers again before prodding at the entrance.

Oliver jumped a bit and Marcus couldn’t help laughing, earning himself a choice curse. In fact, Oliver didn’t stop his biting insults until Marcus slid a finger into him.

“Marcus, oh my god,” Oliver moaned, his hips thrusting into the air, his cock desperate for contact. 

“Shh, we’ll be getting there soon, babe,” Marcus reassured, kissing Oliver’s thigh as he moved the finger around.

Oliver swore so much, Marcus wondered if they’d both have new vocabulary by the end of this session and he gauged Oliver’s face as he moved the finger around. Before long, he stretched Oliver open with the second and third digits, his own patience drying up as Oliver pushed back on his fingers. Once he got a near scream out of Oliver, Marcus pulled his fingers out, the preparation of his cock a mess before he pushed into Oliver’s body.

The way Oliver moaned made Marcus feel dirtier than he had watching Oliver’s streams and he forced himself to think of other things just to hold back his orgasm. Marcus’ thrusting started slow, soft, Oliver throwing his head back with each intrusion. Marcus’ hips began to speed up and he brought his face mere inches from Oliver’s, savoring the small gasps mixed in with low moans. Taking hold of Oliver’s cock, Marcus soaked in the way Oliver squirmed, matching his pumping hand with his thrusts.

“Marcus,” Oliver moaned over and over as Marcus’ hips snapped into Oliver’s. 

Feeling the familiar clench in his body, Marcus captured Oliver’s lips with his own, his orgasm riding out just as Oliver sighed into his mouth. He could feel Oliver’s cum spill onto the two of them as his own filled Oliver and he tore away from the kiss with a gasp. Resting his forehead on Oliver’s, Marcus closed his eyes just to collect himself, his breathing loud in his ears.

Once Oliver collapsed against the bed, Marcus sat up enough to untie Oliver, surprised at how well his knots held. As soon as the fabric was off, Oliver rubbed his wrists and Marcus winced a little at the red marks in his skin.

“Sorry,” Marcus mumbled, pulling out of Oliver and flopping down next to him on the bed.

“ ‘s fine,” Oliver shook his head, turning to face Marcus. “That was incredible.”

Marcus blushed at this, not knowing how to respond and jumped a little at Oliver’s lips softly pressing onto his own. It was simple, yet meaningful leaving Marcus to wonder what was coming next.

“Did you know?” Marcus blurted out. “Did you know it was me?”

Oliver’s eyebrows raised at this, his mouth quirking up a little. “I had my hopes. Today just confirmed it.”

Marcus inhaled sharply with this information, his mind ten steps ahead of him. The fact that Oliver had suspected and let it carry on like this was exciting. If not a bit of an embarrassment.

“So you’re okay with…” Marcus motioned between himself and Oliver.

Oliver’s laugh filled the room and he shoved Marcus playfully. “Pretty sure we wouldn’t have done this if I wasn’t. Anyways, you’re the one who was watching my streams in the first place.”

“You’re the one that gave me the lap dance.” 

The laughter dried up and Oliver pulled back just a little. “I thought that didn’t-I mean-” Oliver’s gaze shot down, guilt creeping onto his face. “I was drunk. I shouldn’t have let the other guys do that to you-”

“Wood,” Marcus cut off sternly. “It’s fine. Looking back, I wish I had enjoyed it more honestly.”

Oliver didn’t look convinced, but he sighed, shifting on the bed. “So, where do we go from here then?”

Marcus shrugged, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. You’re still a pain in the ass.”

“Oh, thanks,” Oliver replied, his voice thick with sarcasm. “You’re not a basket of roses yourself either.”

What had happened earlier faded as Marcus and Oliver shot insults at each other which then turned into a wrestling match. With one pinning the other to the bed, modesty abandoned, it almost seemed like the scene of a fight. All bets were off, however.

“Who saved us in the game against Westpoint?” Oliver pinned Marcus’ hands above his head, shoving down on them.

“Well,” Marcus bucked his hips up in attempt to throw Oliver off, “Maybe the same guy who got us to finals last year.”

A fire lit in Oliver’s eyes and Marcus waited for the punch but none came. Instead, Marcus ended up gasping as Oliver bit at his throat, sucking for a few seconds. 

“You’re an ass,” Oliver muttered when he pulled away. “If you weren’t so hot, I’d swear I’d-”

“You’d what?” 

Marcus knew he was teetering on the edge, but the rush from earlier was coming back and he was not about to let the opportunity pass by.

“God, I’m just going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” Oliver slid down Marcus’ body, stroking his already hard cock.

“Please do,” Marcus moaned, melting into Oliver’s touch as both knew nothing for the end of the season was getting finished today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how are we all feeling
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

Practice was halfway over when Marcus jogged over to a bench to rest. The sun was blistering hot and the fact that Marcus couldn’t keep his eyes off Oliver was making practice more difficult to focus on than ever before. Marcus thought sleeping with Oliver a few times would’ve curbed something, but between Oliver and himself, the two were insatiable.

As Marcus was taking a sip from his water bottle, two figures moved in his peripheral and he pursed his lips in acknowledgement to their existence. 

“Wood’s looking pretty good today, wouldn’t you say so, Marcus?” Terence started, sitting on one side of Marcus while Adrian sat on the other. 

“Wouldn’t know,” Marcus shrugged. “Haven’t been paying attention.”

Terence chuckled at this with the shake of his head. “By the way you’ve been looking at him, everyone would say otherwise.”

“It’s like he’s the first guy you’ve seen in your entire life,” Adrian then edged in and Marcus glared at him, daring Adrian to say more than that. 

With a terse grin, Adrian looked back at the field and Marcus held himself back from saying what was on his mind. He didn’t need another mess like last time. 

“Whatever you two are getting at, I can easily say you’re wrong,” Marcus mumbled, distracting his mouth with his water bottle. 

“Okay, Marcus,” Terence tipped his head back before jumping into another conversation.

Any motivation Marcus had to defend himself was lost and he scowled at the field, his eyes wandering to where Oliver was standing in front of the net. Shot after shot came after him, Oliver managing to block most of them and Marcus ignored the heat that crept up the back of his neck. 

“Adrian, look,” Terence announced. “Marcus’ face just went pink.”

At this, Marcus’ eyes went wide and he shot off the bench, grabbing his equipment. “Terence, Adrian, ten laps around the field. Oh, and you’re staying behind after practice,” he called behind him, relishing in the fallen faces of Adrian and Terence when he glanced over his shoulder. 

The rest of the team seemed unbothered by the sudden outburst and Marcus tried not to meet Oliver’s gaze for too long. With the amused look Oliver was giving him, Marcus could only imagine what was going through his mind. Scooping up a ball in his stick, Marcus started practice again and no one protested otherwise. 

Once practice was over, Marcus found it in himself to pity Adrian and Terence, sending them home with only the threat of more laps if they brought anything up again at practice. Feigning innocence, the two left the locker room before Marcus could change his mind, leaving him with waggling eyebrows as they passed by. 

For once, Marcus was glad that Terence had offered to drive Adrian home this time.

With a huff, Marcus headed to the showers, the sound of hot water sounding like the best thing all day and he locked himself in his stall. As soon as the water hit him, Marcus began to relax, running his hands down his arms and through his hair. 

A knock on the stall door broke Marcus from his meditative state and he said nothing, hoping whoever it was would leave.

“It’s just me, Flint,” Oliver’s voice drifted over the sound of the running water. “I need to talk to you about something.

Sighing, Marcus unlatched the door, holding it open just enough for him to peek through. “Can’t you wait until after I’m done?”

Oliver shook his head and it was then Marcus saw that Oliver had no clothes on. Before he could respond, Oliver pushed him back into the stall, shutting the door behind him.

“It really is just me,” Oliver grinned, gauging Marcus’ expression before coming closer. “Everyone else is gone for the day.”

Marcus wasn’t sure who moved first, his breath hitching as Oliver pressed against him. The water ran down their chests and with a feral grin Oliver leaned in, placing a kiss on Marcus’ neck. The temptation was running too high and Marcus gave in, grabbing onto Oliver’s arms. 

“Some of the team seems to suspect us,” Oliver mumbled into Marcus’ shoulder. “Have you heard anything?”

“Plenty,” Marcus couldn’t help blurt out, a small gasp leaving him when Oliver nibbled on his earlobe. “So they watch your streams then, yeah?”

Oliver’s hand began to trail down, running over Marcus’ abs before taking hold of his length. 

“I have no idea. I was simply my own messenger. Do you really think that little of me, Marcus?” Oliver teased, stroking Marcus’ cock in time with his breaths. 

“Of course not,” Marcus managed out, his fingers digging into Oliver’s skin. 

With what sounded like a laugh, Oliver began sucking on Marcus’ neck while pumping Marcus’ cock. This was all too easy for Oliver, but Marcus didn’t want it to stop. He could always make Oliver work for it next time. 

It was as if Oliver knew exactly how to jerk him off and Marcus came quickly, groaning with Oliver biting down on his throat. When he was finished Oliver backed away and Marcus was eager to return the favor. 

Shooting down to his knees, Marcus pushed Oliver back against one of the walls of the stall, licking up Oliver’s length. 

“What do you think then?” Oliver couldn’t seem to let the conversation go, his voice weak, but determined. “Should we stop this?”

Marcus took Oliver’s cock in his mouth, humming around the length as Oliver bucked his hips. It was a silly question Marcus knew they had to talk about. Pulling away from Oliver’s cock with a pop, Marcus kissed Oliver’s hip and glanced up at him.

“Why should we? Even if they know or watch your streams, it’s our lives.” 

Marcus wondered when he had become so accepting of this fact where in the past, he would’ve done everything he could to hide something like this. Oliver was changing something in him and Marcus didn’t know how to react to it.

Oliver’s smile was brilliant amongst his hazy eyes and Marcus dove back in, licking and sucking at Oliver’s cock like it was his last time doing so. 

“Fuck, Marcus,” Oliver grabbed onto Marcus’ head, his hand gripping onto his hair. 

Even amongst Oliver’s erratic thrusting, Marcus was able to keep a steady pace, teasing Oliver just enough with his tongue playing with the tip when he pulled back. It wasn’t until Oliver held him in place that Marcus allowed Oliver to just fuck his mouth, holding onto Oliver’s thighs to keep him from going too deep. 

Both Marcus and Oliver moaned when Oliver came in Marcus’ mouth. Marcus remained still until he was sure Oliver was done, swallowing when he let Oliver’s cock pull out. 

“Damn, I keep forgetting how good you are with your mouth,” Oliver teased, his fingers tracing on Marcus’ shoulders.

Getting to his feet, Marcus pulled Oliver close and captured his lips, smiling a little at how eager Oliver was to taste the aftermath. When they finally broke the kiss, a small laugh was shared between them and Oliver turned to claim the shower first. Unbothered, Marcus came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s body. 

“Well, if the team doesn’t know now, they’ll probably find out at championships,” Oliver commented as he rinsed himself off. 

“What...what do you mean?” Marcus furrowed his brows and tried to get Oliver to look at him. 

Met with only a shrug, Marcus growled in response, tracing his teeth along Oliver’s neck. “You can be such a fucking tease, you know that?” he whispered. 

Any other time, Marcus would pester Oliver to explain himself until he got a proper answer, but this was an unusual circumstance. 

Watching Oliver melt under his touch, Marcus took control of the ball in his court and moved one hand to cup Oliver’s ass while the other grabbed onto Oliver’s hardening cock. Right now, Oliver was his and Marcus was going to make this shower worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug emoji*
> 
> [Wumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

Marcus didn’t know how it had snuck up on him, but championships had come, the team on their way to the final games. He could already feel the trophy in his hands having no doubt his team would come through. They had improved tenfold since the beginning of the year and it was safe to say everyone was happy with how the season was going. Now, all that lay ahead of them was a three hour bus ride before their road to victory.

Still wary of his team when it came to certain matters, Marcus glared at every member as they got on the bus, yet none flinched or looked away from Marcus’ searching eyes. If his teammates knew more than they let on, they were doing a damn good job of hiding it and Marcus finally trailed on behind them. 

Once in his seat, Marcus began to relax, putting his headphones on as he stared out the bus window. He barely noticed when a certain someone sat next to him, not even bothering to look in his direction.

“I’m not taking my headphones out,” Marcus muttered, keeping his gaze on the unmoving field across the street.

“No need to, I’m just about to put mine in.”

Marcus could hear the smile on Oliver’s words and turned a little, blinking at the sight of Oliver. With his hair painted in the sunlight, a grin on his face, Marcus was lost for a moment before he readjusted himself. Despite their blossoming sex life, Marcus still found himself uneasy with the normal, out-in-public Oliver. Sure, he was funny, magnetic, bright even, but there was always something else. As if Marcus thought a part of him should always be annoyed with some aspect of Oliver. 

“Something you want to tell me?” Marcus pressed, not trusting this grinning Oliver. 

Oliver beamed, shaking his head. “Nope. Nothing at all. We’re headed to finals, sitting next to each other on the bus...oh, and we’ll be sharing a hotel room.”

Marcus wished he had given himself more time to prepare for Oliver’s statement and he covered his eyes with his hand. 

“Did you have to bribe the coach for that to happen?” Marcus asked with a sigh.

“Well, if you really wanted to share a room with your mates, Terence and Adrian, I would be happy to…”

On the verge of pouting, Marcus waved his hand, wondering if being in the same room where his friends would be fucking every night was any worse than him and Oliver doing the act themselves in their shared room.

“We can sneak into the pool,” Oliver whispered dangerously close to Marcus’ ear and he registered only half the words so his mind wouldn’t wander any further.

“Fine,” Marcus grunted, the thought of the three hour bus ride that lay ahead as punishment for letting things continue on like this.

Satisfied, Oliver leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes as his music began to play. The fact that Marcus could hear it with his own buds in was concerning and he nudged Oliver a little.

“Don’t ruin your hearing. I need you responding to my calls.”

“Oh, which ones?” Oliver turned the volume down and Marcus scowled.

Oliver was winning in whatever little game they were playing and Marcus felt his stomach tighten. He had to have the upper hand just once, but he couldn’t think of anything that was as witty, much less sarcastic, as Oliver’s. 

With a small laugh, Oliver went back to his music, leaving Marcus in his sullen attitude. 

Even after the bus took off, Marcus couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach. As if Oliver was going to pounce on him at any moment or force him into unwelcome conversation. Teasing during sex was fun, trying to act like friends was another matter. 

Much to Marcus’ surprise, Oliver stayed quiet for the entire trip, even when they took a break at a rest stop. It made Marcus just a little bit guilty for his roughness earlier, but he figured he’d have plenty of opportunities to make up for it. 

When they finally made it to the hotel, a cloud seemed to lift and everyone was eager to get to their rooms. Marcus tried to ignore the way the other teammates watched him, knowing all too well how clear the situation was.

The ride up to their floor was eerily quiet and just as he and Oliver stepped out of the elevator, someone wolf-whistled. Before Marcus could shoot back in, the doors had sealed shut, leaving Marcus to stare at his distorted reflection. 

“I’m not waiting for you,” Oliver called, either oblivious or too tired to care about what happened. 

With a grunt, Marcus trailed along, his feet growing heavy with each step. Once Oliver managed to get the door open, the two nearly fell in, both exhausted from the day’s travel. Oliver barricaded himself in the bathroom first, leaving Marcus to explore the rest of the room.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Marcus mumbled, staring at the single bed as his bags fell from his shoulders. 

He was half-tempted to drag Oliver out of the bathroom, to demand an answer, but instead, Marcus collapsed face-first onto the mattress. He laid there, unmoving even after Oliver came back into the room, not caring if breathing was becoming more difficult at this point.

“Dinner’s in a half-hour. I can wake you up if you want,” Oliver offered, unbothered by Marcus’ antics.

“I’m not sleepy,” Marcus spoke into the sheets, then lifting his head to look in Oliver’s direction.

Marcus paled, his mouth going dry as Oliver undressed right in front of him without a care in the world. It was only when Oliver turned in his direction that Marcus looked away, his eyes boring into the bed. 

“You getting changed too?” 

Shaking his head, Marcus pushed himself up from the bed and took to gazing out the window, the time already spent feeling like eternity.

~

The first games passed by in a blur, Marcus and his team coming out triumphant as they edged closer to the final game. Compared to the year before, Marcus was surprised that they had made it this far, but now he was more confident than ever that the championship would be theirs.

That was, until the team received their assignment for the last game. 

“Riverside?” Oliver read, his voice squeaking a little. 

Met with groans and comments of protest from the team, Marcus tried to shrug it off, but even his own nerves were on edge. Riverside was known for their ruthlessness and undefeated streak. The only reason the team was playing against them now was their university’s recent change into a larger school. That had brought with it stronger, tougher competition. One that hadn’t shown its true colors until now.

Oliver was already on a tirade while Marcus processed this as quietly as possible. Riverside would be impossible to beat and yet, Marcus still held onto his hope. Their own team was strong on all sides, well-rounded with no one dependent on anyone else. Oliver himself was a force to be reckoned with and Marcus let himself be proud this one time of his own playing skills. 

“Oliver,” Marcus attempted to interrupt as Oliver spoke in a flurry. “Oliver!” Placing his hands on Oliver’s shoulders, Marcus forced him to stay in one spot and waited until Oliver closed his mouth, their eyes meeting.

“We’re going to be fine. Hell, we’re going to be more than that. We’ll show them a fight they’ll never expect. They’re going to walk off the field with their tails between their legs.” 

Marcus pursed his lips when the team clapped and cheered, waiting for Oliver’s expression to change. There seemed a moment where Oliver looked doubtful before the familiar fire came back, Oliver nodding fiercely. 

“Let’s do this then,” Oliver led the way to practice and Marcus’ heart jumped as he followed. 

Practice had never been better, if Marcus was being honest, the team all in better spirits by the time it was over. Once in the locker room, he took his time going over inventory and any injuries, checking paperwork again for the upcoming game. They needed to be in their best condition and Marcus spared no one. By the time he had finished, he and Oliver were the only ones in the locker room, a stiffness growing in the air. 

Marcus peered at Oliver over his clipboard as he scribbled down his final notes, a pit growing in his stomach when he met Oliver’s stare. 

“Just waiting,” Oliver spoke, heavy and sweet. 

Marcus’ mind ran wild, his mouth moving before he could stop himself. “Waiting? For what, Wood?”

As if on command, Oliver shot down to his knees in front of Marcus, pulling down his shorts and briefs in one tug. Marcus choked at this, his hands falling to his sides as his body responded to Oliver’s teasing lips. 

“Loved what you said before practice. Wanted to take you then,” Oliver murmured before taking Marcus’ semi-erect cock whole.

With a sigh, Marcus thrusted weakly into Oliver’s mouth, the clipboard clattering to the floor. In his mind, Marcus imagined how the team would’ve reacted had that happened, finding it more amusing at this point than anything.

Licking up the length of Marcus’ cock, Oliver smiled wickedly, his hands pressing into Marcus’ thighs. “Would’ve loved to show everyone that you’re all mine.”

Marcus’ knees weakened at Oliver’s possessive teasing, watching as Oliver took his cock in his mouth again. Biting down on his lip, Marcus tried to stifle his sounds, but with the way Oliver licked and sucked, Marcus finally gave in, his groan echoing in the locker room. 

Oliver smirked, then getting onto his feet and leading Marcus to a nearby bench. 

“On your hands and knees,” Oliver muttered, his hand running down the length of Marcus’ spine.

Kicking off his shorts and briefs, Marcus did as Oliver commanded, his body beginning to shake with anticipation.

Oliver hummed, his hand running along Marcus’ ass before he went to his locker, pulling out some items Marcus couldn’t quite see. When Oliver came back over, Marcus’ eyes widened at the dildo in his hand, a moan leaving him involuntarily.

“Yeah, I knew you’d like that,” Oliver breathed, lubing up the object and his fingers.

Marcus stilled at the intrusion of Oliver’s finger, his head ducking down as the finger slid in. 

“You good?” Oliver asked, waiting for Marcus’ nod before pushing in more fingers.

Once Marcus felt himself loosen, his prostate being brushed up against, he shook under Oliver’s touch. Despite the numerous times Oliver had fingered him, it had never felt as good as in this moment with Oliver’s fingers curling just so. When Oliver pulled out, Marcus whined at the loss, only to succumb to a low moan as the dildo entered him, the sensation cool and thick.

“Wonder how much you can take,” Oliver tested, pressing the object in almost too slowly, and Marcus reeled at how much he was being stretched.

He groaned as Oliver pulled it back, the dildo remaining still before Oliver pushed and pulled the object in a pleasant rhythm. Falling down onto his arms, Marcus clenched his fists, his forehead pressed against them as the dildo just barely hit his prostate. The dildo was long enough, Marcus was sure, but Oliver seemed to be playing with him at this point.

“Oliver, please,” Marcus begged, needing to feel more than just the object inside of him.

He could feel his strength weaken, his body caving in to Oliver’s every touch. If it wasn’t for the anticipation, knowing Oliver was going to pound into him, Marcus was sure he would’ve collapsed against the bench by now. This was all he cared about and Marcus wondered for a moment when he had given in to such simple pleasures.

“All right, babe,” Oliver responded with a small laugh, pulling the dildo out completely.

Marcus clenched his teeth, holding himself up as Oliver took his time preparing himself. If it wasn’t for the light traces, Oliver’s nails scratching down his back, Marcus would’ve taken matters into his own hands.

When Oliver finally pushed into him, Marcus moaned his name, bracing himself up on one arm. This seemed to amuse Oliver and he let out a breathy laugh as he grabbed onto Marcus’ hips, squeezing just enough until Marcus gasped. With Oliver’s cock buried inside him, Marcus thought of nothing else, pushing back to feel as much as he could. It was then Oliver slammed into him and Marcus yelped, the motion unexpected. The pleasure that came with it was more than Marcus could describe and he pleaded Oliver to do it again, his face flushing with Oliver’s response of, “Naturally, love.” 

In the locker room, their moans echoed, their movements speeding up. It was harsh, needy fucking and Marcus came just as Oliver released inside of him. Oliver moved away first, Marcus focusing on his breathing, a little too weak to stand up right away.

“Looks like we’ll be here for a while,” Oliver said as he helped Marcus off the bench, his eyes dark and mischievous.

Despite how exhausted he was, Marcus wasn’t about to back down now, his tongue darting out between his lips. 

“Doesn’t sound like such a bad time,” Marcus shrugged and braced himself as Oliver slammed him against the lockers, crashing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do these two get anything done i s2g  
> [Tchumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

A finger jabbed at Marcus’ side and he pulled the covers over his head, his whine hardly an attempt at all.

“So you are awake,” Oliver whispered, his voice much too bright for whatever hour it was. 

With a grunt, Marcus threw the covers off of him, checking his phone on the bedside table. “Oliver, for fuck’s sake, it’s four in the morning.”

Oliver was unbothered by the fact, shuffling off of the bed and waiting with his hands on his hips. “The game isn’t for another day. I told you we could sneak down to the pool, didn’t I?”

Marcus blinked at Oliver’s shape in the darkness, barely illuminated by the city lights that shone through their window. He was half-tempted to turn back around and fall asleep, but he knew Oliver wouldn’t even give him the chance.

“Fine, fine,” Marcus sighed as he climbed from under the cocoon of blankets, then motioning for Oliver to lead the way.

With both foregoing everything besides the clothes on their back and the room card, they headed down to the pool, Marcus wondering just how Oliver intended to get in. 

One uninterested staff member later, Marcus found himself staring at the light reflecting off the walls as he sat at the edge of the pool. Oliver was standing next to him, but that did not last long as Oliver jumped into the water, clothes and all. 

“Why did you do that?” Marcus frowned when Oliver resurfaced, ignoring how Oliver wiped his hair back.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to try it?” Oliver asked, stroking back and forth in front of Marcus’ spot. “It’s freeing really. Nice.”

Marcus made a vague noise, not sure if he could feel the same. He wasn’t about to jump into the pool himself and watched Oliver swim around. The two stayed quiet for a while, the sloshing of the water relaxing amongst the shimmering images.

“What are you doing to do after we graduate?” Oliver suddenly asked, perching his elbows up on the pool edge, mere inches from Marcus. 

“I don’t know. Make use of my degree I suppose,” Marcus answered, his mouth forming a tight line. 

In reality, his plan was to just have a job, any job, and build his way up. He had only pursued his major to please the family he had left, but it did little to gain their attention. Marcus was just on the edge of wanting to make his own path, even if it meant a waste of a college education.

“Why not play professional lacrosse?” Oliver asked, dipping his head down to his arms. “I think there’s plenty of teams that would want you.”

The corners of Marcus’ mouth twitched, his gaze straying away from Oliver. “Never thought about it,” he lied. 

Playing professionally would be a dream come true, while in the same breath, Marcus saw no future for himself in it. A lonely path where his body would eventually give out, he needed to have something to fall back on. Something steady unlike so much else in his life.

“Are you going to stay a cam boy after university?” Marcus asked in attempt to drag the conversation away from himself.

Oliver shrugged, unbothered by Marcus’ harsh question. “I mean, maybe? I got into it by accident if you’ll believe it. But it’s here to stay for a while.” Oliver seemed to think over his next words, his eyes focusing on Marcus. “It’s nice, the attention, the money. But, I’m going to be old someday and I don’t think I would want to be showing off my body then.”

Nodding his understanding, Marcus looked down at his hands, thinking over his words. All the responses in his mind were not ones he wanted to say. Too cynical or depressing, Marcus didn’t want to bring down the mood any more. 

“Would you try out for the leagues with me?” Oliver broke Marcus’ thoughts, poking at his leg. “I can’t leave lacrosse just yet. And with you there, well...”

Marcus’ breath caught in his throat, his heart leaping in his chest. If he wasn’t alone in this, it could be all he ever wanted. He and Oliver could play together, maybe even live in the same city, same place-

Oliver’s eyes were piercing and Marcus shoved away his fantastical hopes. 

One step at a time. 

He and Oliver were not even friends according to Marcus’ own definition. They shared their bodies but beyond that, there was much work to be needed. They’d have to build up a different kind of bond before he could even think about planning his life with Oliver as a part of it. 

At the very least, Marcus couldn’t see a downfall to trying out. No one would care otherwise and Marcus would surely know where he was meant to be. 

As if guessing Marcus’ answer, a grin spread on Oliver’s face and he sank back down into the water with glee. When Oliver came up, his eyes were bright, beckoning, a whole world dancing in his eyes. Fighting back his own smile, Marcus decided enough was enough and followed Oliver’s lead into the pool. 

Marcus hardly noticed the chill of the water and when he resurfaced, Marcus hid his smirk as Oliver swam over to him. 

Any inhibitions had been abandoned when Oliver wrapped his arms around Marcus’ neck, the two taking a moment to stare into each other’s eyes. When Oliver dragged them down under the water in a kiss, it was then Marcus knew he was being promised more than the night would ever let on and he allowed himself be carried away for a few precious moments.

~

Marcus had never wanted to fight another team as much as he did now. Not only was Riverside filled with top-notch players, but they were cheaters as well and it was if the referee had a preference. While Marcus admitted even he wasn’t innocent when it came to certain plays, this was a rigged game, the scores never going higher than a tie. 

Glancing back at his team as they readied for another set, Marcus could see the fading hope. Only Oliver seemed just as heated and angry, his stick tight in his grip. Giving Oliver a nod, Marcus watched him tap his helmet in response and the match started again. 

With the clock counting down the final seconds, Marcus took his chance and found the ball in his possession. Racing towards the opposing side, Marcus heard, saw nothing. Not the cheering fans, not his teammates urging him on. There was only the goal and Marcus’ vision went white as he threw the ball forward.

Hands slamming on his back finally brought Marcus back to reality and he reeled at the sight of his teammates laughing, smiling, some even crying. Glancing up at the scoreboard, Marcus couldn’t believe what he saw, a lump forming in his throat. 

“Marcus, we did it! You did it!” Someone yelled and Marcus watched as Oliver pulled him into a hug. 

It was so unlike their usual touches, Marcus remained frozen, his mind still in shock over the win. He didn’t even realize the hug had ended until he could no longer see Oliver’s face in front of him.

“We won, baby!” Terence cheered, dumping the contents of his water bottle on Marcus.

Marcus gaped in response but couldn’t find it in himself to be truly upset and pulled Terence into a headlock, the rush of the celebration finally catching up to him.

~

The night was filled with drinks and parties, many of the teammates letting loose for the end of the season. Marcus himself couldn’t believe that this was it, trying his best not to cry at the thought of leaving his best team. Even if they could be a pain in the ass, Marcus cared about them all, wishing this didn’t have to be one of his last goodbyes. 

With his emotions tiring him, Marcus snuck out of the party and back to his room, relishing the thought of sleeping in.

Entering the quiet room was jarring compared to the noise he just came from and Marcus sighed deeply, falling back onto the bed. He wondered what Oliver was up to, if he should’ve stayed down in case Oliver got too drunk to bring himself back.

As if on cue, the door opened and Marcus shot up, scooting to sit on the edge of the bed as Oliver entered the room. 

“Needed some time alone too, huh?” Oliver smiled, but his eyes did not shine with the same brightness.

Marcus nodded, a part of him wishing to say something else as all words were lost to him. The silence hung in the room, familiar and haunting as Oliver came over to Marcus, his pace slowing with each step. Once in front of Marcus, Oliver took his face in his hands, tilting Marcus’ head up. 

“You were brilliant out there today,” Oliver whispered. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I could say the same for you,” Marcus mumbled, turning his head to kiss one of Oliver’s palms. 

The action itself was all it took for Oliver to push Marcus back on the bed, capturing his lips, his hands trailing up and down Marcus’ chest. In compliance, Marcus held Oliver close, his fingers tugging at the hem of Oliver’s shirt. 

Breaking the kiss, Oliver sat back, peeling his shirt off, then reaching down to take off Marcus’. No words were needed as they shed the rest of their clothing, both sighing heavily when their bodies pressed against each other. With Oliver nibbling at his neck, Marcus dug his fingernails into Oliver’s back, wishing he could feel more and more. 

Flipping Oliver over, Marcus hesitated above him, wanting to get into the sex and yet found himself getting lost in the sight of Oliver’s heavy, lust-ridden eyes. Pushing away unwanted emotions, Marcus sidled down, his mouth trailing along Oliver’s stomach and lower regions. Grabbing hold of Oliver’s thighs, Marcus pushed them back and ran his tongue from Oliver’s entrance to just underneath his balls, savoring the shivers that ran through Oliver’s body. Pressing his tongue into Oliver’s hole, Marcus listened intently to the sighs and gasps, moving his tongue in ways that made Oliver squirm. 

“Marcus,” Oliver breathed, grabbing onto Marcus’ hair. 

Lifting his head, Marcus stilled at the sight of Oliver with his head thrown back, his chest heaving. Marcus swallowed before leaving the bed to grab the lube he had stashed, meeting Oliver’s eyes as he climbed back over to him. 

Prepping his fingers, Marcus hesitated for a moment his finger tracing light circles on Oliver’s hole.

“You seemed so confident our first time, what happened?” Oliver teased and Marcus gave him a small smile in return.

“Beginner’s luck,” Marcus replied, sliding the first digit into Oliver. 

Oliver tensed at this, his head tipping back again and Marcus tried to memorize the sight of Oliver’s mouth dropping open.

He wanted to tell Oliver how amazing, even picturesque, he looked, but Marcus held his tongue as he slid one finger, then another into Oliver. He wasn’t going to ruin the moment with sentiment.

With Oliver grasping at the sheets, Marcus searched for his prostate, biting down on his lip when Oliver’s gasp came out stuttered. Eagerness took over quickly and Marcus prepped his cock, sliding into Oliver with ease.

Moaning, Oliver grabbed onto Marcus’ shoulders, his legs wrapped around his waist, and Marcus moved at an even pace. Unable to tear his gaze away from Oliver’s face, Marcus allowed himself this one moment as Oliver’s eyes squeezed shut. When Oliver pushed down with his body, a hint of impatience crossing his face, Marcus sped up, snapping his hips just enough to make Oliver claw at his back. 

This night, it was as if neither wanted to make a sound, their skin slapping together the only noise in the room. Marcus felt even his breathing was too loud and he brought his face close to Oliver’s to better hear the small gasps coming from him. 

Oliver came with his back arching off the bed, his mouth open in a silent plea as white strips coated his chest. Seeing Oliver like this, coming without being touched stirred a need in Marcus, his hips thrusting a few more times before he succumbed to his own orgasm as well. 

When Marcus opened his eyes, his fists clenched at Oliver’s stare, soft and, dare he say, loving. Oliver’s hand traced along his cheek, his mouth opening to say something more and Marcus panicked.

Pulling out of Oliver, Marcus laid down on the bed next to him, afraid to tear his gaze from the ceiling. He wasn’t ready, this wasn’t the moment. Excuse after excuse poured into Marcus’ brain, but his mouth remained sealed.

“I’m going to take a shower,” was all Oliver said, getting up from the bed and leaving Marcus alone.

Marcus watched Oliver leave, his thoughts betraying him, swallowing him up. Somewhere along the way, Marcus had fallen, and he didn’t know how to tell Oliver just how afraid he was.

~

When Marcus woke the next morning, he expected the atmosphere to be fragile and awkward. Not Oliver tugging him out of bed, egging him on with a race to breakfast. Shaking away his grogginess - and nerves, no less - Marcus was hardly given any time to dress as Oliver pushed him out of the hotel room. 

Oliver talked on and on about different things, but Marcus was more focused on the smile on his face, the way he hopped around like the night before had ended wildly different. 

“I want to explore the city with you,” Oliver nudged Marcus as they rode the elevator down. “If you’re okay with that. If you just want to sleep though, I understand.”

Marcus shook his head. “No, I’d like that a lot.”

Oliver beamed and Marcus found himself at a table before he could even have a chance to think about what he wanted.

Watching Oliver grab various items of food, Marcus let out an audible sigh, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. There wasn’t anything wrong with falling in love. It just felt improper. Like he had done it backwards and was expecting Oliver to just be okay with it. 

Marcus furrowed his brows because while Oliver seemed fine, Marcus didn’t want it to turn sour. If they became more involved than this, emotions would flare up and everything Marcus had hid so methodically would be thrown on the table. He couldn’t control his impulses. Oliver would end up hurt in some way and Marcus winced at the thought.

“I forgot to ask you what you wanted so I just got one of everything,” Oliver set down a tray overflowing with food.

“I could’ve helped,” Marcus stared at the piles, unsure if he and Oliver really could finish all of it. 

Oliver waved him away, digging into various plates while jumping back into conversation. He had a whole itinerary planned for the day and Marcus nodded along, trying his best to follow Oliver’s thoughts interrupting each other. 

“Wait, what was I talking about again?” Oliver stared at the grapes in his hand and Marcus couldn’t help the bark of a laugh that left him.

“I was just about to ask that,” Marcus replied, his face flushing a little when Oliver grinned back. “You were talking about the art museum before you got riled up about the zoo.”

Oliver’s eyes flashed with remembrance and he started up again, leaving Marcus in his wake. By the time breakfast was finished, Marcus was sure he had said only five words in comparison to Oliver’s thousands, trailing behind him like someone looking after their dog. 

“It’s so nice to have a break from everything,” Oliver breathed as they walked alongside the river. “I mean, I love everything I do, but this is always needed.”

“I can imagine,” Marcus responded, keeping himself just out of touching distance. 

He could see Oliver’s hand swinging by his side, occasionally lifting up in between their steps. Marcus wanted to meet him halfway, but his hands remained in his pockets as they twisted and folded in the fabric. The two continued on, a comfortable silence drifting between them before Oliver spoke up again.

“You don’t mind, do you? That we’re like this, but I have my livestreams?”

“Of course not,” Marcus’ answer was automatic. “If you enjoy it, I’m not going to stop you from doing what you love. It’d be like the both of us trying to force each other out of lacrosse.”

Oliver grinned at this, his shoulders dropping. “I think we almost did at one point.”

Marcus tried to forget that, wondering what would have happened if either had left the team before this past season. 

“I just wanted to check,” Oliver nodded, the look in his eyes seeming far away. 

There was a brief second where Oliver was going to say more, or rather, Marcus hoped he would, but Oliver’s mouth formed a thin line instead. The gnawing in Marcus’ stomach was agony. All he wanted to know was how Oliver felt about everything because maybe then, he could figure out what to do. Maybe then Marcus would give them a chance. 

“Well, museum, zoo, or downtown?” Oliver was now looking at his phone, several blue dots filling his screen.

“Up to you,” Marcus shrugged, a little relieved that Oliver was now focused on other things at hand. 

Upon seeing Oliver’s face light up, Marcus prepared himself for what lay ahead of them, letting Oliver just this once take hold of his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how you want to scream at your characters for what they're doing but then realize you wrote them that way
> 
> (they have minds of their own, my fingers just do their bidding shhh)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

Adjusting to life after championships was easy.

That is to say, Marcus fell into a pattern with Oliver and they never strayed far from that line. Sure, they would attempt to hang out like friends at first. Dinner, watching TV, but it always led back to the bedroom. 

Marcus liked it this way. It kept Oliver safe while Marcus ignored his inner turmoil. He had thought time and time again to bring something up, but when the two fell into each other, little else was thought of.

So why he was currently sat across from Oliver, watching Oliver’s nose scrunch as he worked at math problems, was beyond him. Marcus couldn’t help laughing a little with Oliver’s changing expressions, earning a stare in return.

“What?” Oliver asked, a smile dancing across his face.

“Nothing,” Marcus responded as he went back to his homework. He bit down on his lip to hide his own grin, but he knew the battle had been lost.

With Oliver’s foot nudging his leg, Marcus’ natural response was to nudge back, leading to a leg battle and the homework scattering across the table. The two fell into laughter, ignoring stares from the other students in the lounge. They didn’t matter. All Marcus could see was Oliver’s brilliant smile, his energy radiating off of him. 

“You make me laugh, Marcus,” Oliver sighed, his face relaxing into a familiar faded grin. 

Marcus’ stomach flipped, his movements pausing as he simply watched, studied Oliver. He had so much to say, but this moment was perfect. He didn’t want to start a serious conversation now. There was too much to think about and Marcus pushed it to the side again. 

“Damn, I have to go to class now,” Oliver frowned, slowly collecting his papers. 

An aching in Marcus’ chest grew and he almost opened his mouth to ask Oliver to stay a while longer. However, he held his tongue, knowing they’d be seeing each other eventually. Marcus tapped his fingers as guilt began to creep up his spine, a feeling he thought he was well rid of since the championships. 

Lost in his thoughts, Marcus barely noticed Oliver pack up all his belongings, blinking when Oliver got to his feet.

“I’ll see you tonight then?” Oliver smiled, his eyes crinkling in a way that made Marcus’ heart skip a beat. 

Marcus nodded, attempting to give Oliver a smile back when Oliver leaned down, placing a small kiss on Marcus’ cheek.

“Have a good time in class,” Oliver waved, walking away before Marcus could respond.

His eyes wide, Marcus’ hand went up to his cheek and his breath caught in his throat. They weren’t supposed to be a couple but Oliver’s actions said otherwise. This was supposed to be everything Marcus had hoped for. Yet, his doubts nagged at him, spewing hurtful truths he couldn’t help falling back into.

Unable to focus on his work, Marcus packed up his belongings and barricaded himself in a bathroom as he tried to figure out why he was letting Oliver’s affection spiral into disaster.

~

With the arrival of the weekend, Marcus let his feet lead the way, his destination the same as it had been every Saturday. He didn’t even have to ask, Oliver always welcomed him with open arms and Marcus was pulled in, his worries put aside for the time being.

Grabbing the spare key from under the mat, Marcus let himself into Oliver’s apartment, heading towards the one source of light from Oliver’s bedroom. 

“Just in time,” Oliver grinned, adjusting the camera on his computer. 

“In time for what…?” Marcus asked slowly, his mind already putting two and two together. 

Oliver smirked, motioning for Marcus to sit in the chair that was next to the desk and out of view of the camera. Marcus pursed his lips, his clothes already restricting as he sat down.

“Let’s see if you can stay there,” Oliver teased, turning on the camera before Marcus had a chance to reply.

Greeting the camera with a brilliant smile, Marcus steadied his breathing as Oliver welcomed the chat, his clothes coming off one by one. Chatting on, Oliver spared a glance towards Marcus and bit down his lip, the tip of his cock just barely uncovered. 

Holding a hand near his mouth, Marcus stared back, challenging Oliver. He wasn’t going to touch himself. If this was the game Oliver was going to play, Marcus was to save everything until the very end.

Tugging down his underwear, Oliver sat on the bed, stroking his cock slowly. His moans were full of want and going straight to Marcus’ groin, a dirty trick within their silent teasing. 

With each of Oliver’s straying looks, Marcus could only shift in his chair in attempt to alleviate some of the pressure on his length. There were a multitude of options before him, but Marcus remained firm about denying Oliver this win. 

Seeing Oliver’s eyebrows raise, Marcus tried to catch up with what he had missed when his mind had wandered, almost a little worried at what Oliver would pull next. Oliver only grinned in response, reaching into a drawer in his bedside table and brought out a bright red ball gag. 

Marcus froze in his seat, watching Oliver buckle the object on, his own impressions of this new item interested at the very least. 

As Oliver repositioned himself on the bed on his hands and knees, the camera and Marcus earning a side view, Marcus found his imagination running wild. He pressed a hand against his cock, watching intently as Oliver lubed up his fingers and began preparing himself. 

Oliver was going too slow for his own liking, Marcus could tell, but someone in the chat must have requested Oliver to do so. It almost calmed down his own libido until Oliver threw his head back, his moan stifled by the gag in his mouth. 

Marcus held back his noise, one of his hands gripping on to the edge of the chair just as Oliver’s free hand grasped at the bedsheets. 

Completely disregarding the chat now, Oliver was fingering himself with harsh, quick movements, his head still thrown back to show off the gag. Marcus could see the shivers on Oliver’s spine, just wishing he could feel it with his own hands. 

Oliver came then, Marcus letting a small breath escape him as Oliver hovered above the sheets, his chest heaving. When Oliver collected himself, he only gave the camera a coy look, not removing the gag and got up to turn off the camera. It was the first time Marcus had seen Oliver not care about the chat, a concerning thought lingering in his mind. 

Then, Oliver locked eyes with him and Marcus shoved back any meaningful words, stripping himself of his clothes. 

Pinning Oliver back down onto the bed, Marcus attacked Oliver’s neck and ground their cocks together. The sound from Oliver was almost enough to push Marcus to the edge, but he pulled back to flip Oliver onto his stomach. Running his hand down Oliver’s spine, the lower parts of his back covered with his own cum, Marcus breathed out at the sight. Taking just a moment to lube up his cock, Marcus then pushed into Oliver with ease, slowing when Oliver shuddered underneath him.

“Doing okay?” Marcus murmured, placing a kiss on Oliver’s neck. 

Oliver nodded hastily, a sign for Marcus to move, which he was more than willing to oblige. The slick sound of thrusting in and out invaded Marcus’ ears, Oliver’s moans barely heard amongst it. 

“Show me how loud you can be,” Marcus coaxed Oliver on, tracing a finger along a strap of the gag. “Maybe if you’re loud enough, I’ll take this off.”

With a sharp thrust, Marcus relished in the near scream that came out of Oliver then and pulled out of Oliver to position him on his side. Kissing along Oliver’s arm, Marcus made quick work of removing the gag, meeting Oliver’s hooded gaze. 

“That didn’t take long,” Oliver muttered as Marcus tossed it to the side.

“Keep talking and it’ll go back in,” Marcus grazed his teeth along Oliver’s arm before he straightened up onto his knees, hooking one of Oliver’s legs over his shoulder with the other between his legs.

Tugging Oliver close, Marcus pushed back into him, savoring the sensation as Oliver fell back onto the bed. Marcus took little time to go back to their harsh fucking, watching as Oliver tried to hold onto the sheets for some stability. Neither held back on their moans and Marcus came staring intently at Oliver. 

Once his orgasm finished, Marcus began thrusting again, grabbing a hold of Oliver’s cock as Oliver sobbed for his own release. 

Oliver moaned Marcus’ name as his cum spilled out, his walls tightening around Marcus’ cock. Nearly becoming hard again, Marcus was slow to pull out of Oliver and he wiped his hands on the stained bedsheets. Not once did his gaze stray from Oliver, as if his image would fade if Marcus looked away.

“Fuck, I just did laundry last night,” Oliver mumbled, face down and his hands clenching.

Marcus said nothing, his hand hesitating to reach out. All he wanted was to trace his fingers down Oliver’s back, but his movements froze when Oliver turned to look at him. 

“Marcus,” Oliver’s voice was low, his eyes darting around. “Please be honest with me.”

The words were like daggers to Marcus’ heart and he held his breath, hoping what Oliver would say next wasn’t what he was expecting.

“I like you, I want us...I’ve wanted us to be more than this. Do you feel the same?”

Marcus couldn’t help the sigh that left him, regret crawling through his body. He had been thinking about this for weeks now, a definitive answer still far from his mind. It would hurt, Marcus knew that. Oliver was a universe. Someone who wasn’t supposed to stay with someone like him forever. 

“Okay,” Oliver climbed off the bed and headed towards the door. 

“Wait,” Marcus shot up, confused at what he missed. Suddenly, Oliver was leaving and nothing felt right.

Oliver spun, his glare piercing. “What’s there to wait for, Marcus? Your silence is enough of an answer. I thought something had changed, but I guess not.” With the shake of his head, Oliver marched from the room and Marcus didn’t have the courage to stop him as the bathroom door slammed shut.

It was his own fault after all. He took too long. 

Burying his face in his hands, Marcus tried to figure out what was wrong with him. He had Oliver, not just his body, but so much more and he let it slip through his hands just like that. 

There wasn’t a simple answer to this. Marcus could only see the horrible ends, the broken hearts and Oliver left with no trust in the world. If he had any after this. Marcus was disgusted with himself. For dragging Oliver along and giving him hope that there could be something more.

Hearing the shower turn on, Marcus wondered if he should hang around, try to explain what still didn’t make sense to him. Instead, Marcus pulled on this clothes and left the apartment, sliding the key back under the mat as if it had never moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the airbnb people upstairs keep playing that one song by cheat codes and stomping around. this has been going on for four hours. i'm gonna kill them all
> 
> [Wumble](flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

Ignoring Terence had always been hard, but not as much as it did in this moment with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

“You. Just. Left?” Terence was on the verge of yelling, his face growing red with anger. 

Marcus had thought to look for Adrian for help but with the blank face staring back at him, Marcus knew there was no hope there. 

“Flint, did you learn nothing from Adrian and me?” Terence waved, just over Adrian’s small protest of, “Hey...”

“I’m talking about the time I walked out, babe. Yours was justified,” Terence explained quickly before jumping back at Marcus. 

Sinking in his seat, Marcus looked down at the floor. “I couldn’t talk about it. I still can’t.”

“Well, you need to.”

There was a moment of Marcus staring Terence down and receiving the same look in return. He was expecting a lunging Terence, only to be met with a disappointed one. Somehow, it hurt more.

“What is it, Marcus? Is it because he streams?” Terence’s voice was pitched down, calming almost. 

“No, fuck no,” Marcus scowled. “I told you. I can’t talk about it properly. He’s...he’s Oliver and I’m just…” Marcus trailed off, a heaviness settling on his mind. 

There was a storm inside him lashing, screaming to get out, but Marcus held it down. Fear of failure, fear of hurting, all of it was fear, but that didn’t sound like the right answer. 

“You can’t keep letting your past consume you like this, Marcus. That’s not who you are,” Terence sighed and he looked to Adrian for other words.

Marcus couldn’t meet Adrian’s eyes this time. Adrian knew. He had always been there, guided Marcus where others couldn’t. In all honesty, Marcus wondered why Adrian had remained.

“Oliver has never given up on his teammates. Not even when someone wanted him off.” 

Glancing at Adrian, Marcus swallowed down his laughter, unable to process how such simple words made him choke up. It was then Adrian got up from his spot and sat next to Marcus on the couch, pulling him into a hug. 

Affection from Adrian was rare, much less so in front of an audience of Terence. Marcus patted Adrian’s arm, unable to move more than that, and Terence excused himself to make some tea. Marcus steeled himself for what would come next, tempted to call Terence back into the room.

“Remember what you told me?” Adrian mumbled into Marcus’ shoulder. “ ‘It’ll always hurt to love someone. That’s why you take the risk...then you’ll know if it’s worth it. If it was worth it.’ ”

Marcus had almost forgotten the words himself, his memories in such fractured landscapes. His friendship with Adrian had never been simple and the night he had told Adrian this, Marcus was trying to ignore his own pain over something that would never be.

“I can’t believe you still remember that,” Marcus attempted to lighten the mood, nudging Adrian a little. 

“It helped me get over you.” 

Just then, Terence came back into the room, setting down a plate of food before disappearing again. A moment had passed and Adrian left Marcus’ side to help Terence. 

Marcus stared after Adrian, his chest aching with the knowledge he had already hurt someone long before Oliver. For just a moment, he thought of his last time with Adrian, for what could have been.

However, Adrian had Terence now and Marcus was okay with that. It was time to sort out his current mess.

Telling himself to just listen to his friends, Marcus grabbed a cracker to occupy his mouth and when they returned, Terence had already come up with several plans to get Oliver back.

~

It was the night of the awards ceremony and Marcus hadn’t talked to Oliver in weeks. Every attempt to contact Oliver ended in failure, his spirit dissolving with each message unanswered. Yet, where Marcus would usually give up, he pressed on with the help of Terence and Adrian. Even if his apologies weren’t accepted, Marcus had to know that Oliver heard him.

Looking out at the crowd, Marcus was pulled away from his internal monologue, watching his teammates mingle happily with friends and relatives. Ignoring the fact that amongst all the families, his was nowhere to be seen, Marcus cleared his throat to start the presentations.

With Oliver on the other side of the stage, Marcus felt his voice falter for just a moment, but he swallowed down his fear and put in on hold for the time being. Speaking as they had planned, everything was a picture of fine, if not just a bit stiff. There was polite applause, the awards going to their respective winners and the few jokes from other teammates as well. 

Marcus’ mind was focused on none of this, his gaze on Oliver when the opportunities presented themselves. Oliver looked tired to say the least, his emotionless eyes staring anywhere but at Marcus. The way Oliver’s shoulders sagged, his small sighs when he thought no one would notice, Marcus just wanted to hold Oliver until his pain disappeared.

Just as Oliver was saying the last thank yous, Marcus knew this was his chance. He pulled his microphone from the stand and with Oliver started walking off the stage, Marcus spoke with a strength that was only matched to commands shouted during practice.

“Get back here, Wood. We’re not finished.”

Oliver’s tight spin said more than Marcus wished, but he held his stance as the room hushed over.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for panicking...for being scared. What you showed me, it was beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I’m selfish, greedy, caught up in stupid mistakes I can’t change. But you, god, you didn’t see me like that. Out in the field, when we were alone, you just saw...me.”

All eyes were on him and Marcus burned as Oliver continued to glare.

“You gave me hope, showed me I was capable of love and deserving of it. You’re a fantastic captain, a great teammate, and I know you’d be an amazing boyfriend. I don’t deserve a second chance, but I promise I won’t leave you hanging. Not this time.”

Marcus was sure he could hear Adrian mumble, “Dear god, Flint,” from his corner of the room, but none of it mattered. It was his and Oliver’s last year of being captains and Marcus didn’t need it ending any differently than how it would now. Even if Oliver just left, Marcus wouldn’t be bitter. He said what he needed to say and it was Oliver’s decision to do with it as he wished. 

The need to bolt was growing by the second as no one said a word, the room as still as Marcus’ heart. Marcus opened his mouth, more apologies sitting on his tongue, but it was then Oliver marched over to him. Grabbing Marcus by his suit collar, Oliver stopped just long enough to meet Marcus’ wide eyes before pulling him into a harsh kiss.

There were a few noises of surprise and Marcus wished the room would clear out to leave them be. While everyone’s parents were lovely when he met them, he was sure they weren’t too happy with his performance and he broke the kiss to pull Oliver off the stage.

The two rushed from the room as murmurs broke out, holding onto each other as they reached the empty hallway. 

“You impulsive bastard,” Oliver shook his head, his hands moving up to cup Marcus’ face. 

“I couldn’t get in contact with you otherwise,” Marcus frowned, but his heart was light with Oliver in his arms.

Oliver’s eyebrows raised in agreement and he shook his head. “That was my impulse. I didn’t want anything to do with you.”

Marcus nodded, knowing he would’ve done the same thing had the positions been switched. Another question popped in Marcus’ mind and he blurted it out before he could stop himself.

“You stopped streaming too. Why?” Blushing, Marcus stammered out an apology, but Oliver laughed lightly, giving Marcus a small squeeze.

“Wasn’t any fun without you,” Oliver moved his hands to play with Marcus’ tie. “I tried to get back into it but knowing you weren’t there watching, it felt...different.”

Marcus’ stomach flipped as he remembered his final acts of desperation. He had tried to catch some of Oliver’s streams in attempt to reach out but always left last minute, the pain of just seeing Oliver’s face too much at the time. 

“I’m sorry,” Marcus shook his head, his foolishness a thorn in his side. “I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through.”

Oliver’s smile was bittersweet before it turned into one of his natural grins and he grabbed Marcus’ face. “I have you now. That’s what matters to me.”

Leaning in, Marcus placed a soft kiss on Oliver’s lips, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. His mind screamed with regret but his heart swelled with Oliver’s love engulfing him.

“There you are!”

Breaking apart, Marcus and Oliver whipped their heads to the voice only to see the entire team now out in the hallway with them.

“What a stunt, Flint. My grandma won’t stop talking about it,” Graham said in a manner that wasn’t entirely pleased. 

However, each teammate had a smile on their face as if happy for the couple’s reunion and Marcus swallowed before looking back at Oliver. The same look of concern was painted on Oliver’s face, neither sure of where to start. 

“I bet Marcus will have a lot of making up to do,” Cassius teased, breaking the stale air.

Marcus laughed, but it was cut short when Oliver gave him an innocent grin. 

“Yeah, he’ll be joining me for the stream tonight. Are you guys are going to catch it?”

Every teammates’ face paled and Marcus felt unsure of the pride that came with the confirmation of his suspicions. Instead of falling towards negativity however, the attention on him was a bit thrilling and Marcus wondered when he gotten so into being an exhibitionist. 

“I’m just kidding,” Oliver broke the silence and then turned to Marcus, tilting his head. “Unless you…?”

“Midnight, guys,” Marcus spoke as if he were out on the field with them. “We’ll make a competition out of it. Which captain is better.”

Terence whispered something to Adrian and by the way Adrian’s face reddened, Marcus could only guess what they were planning to do. The rest of the team then jumped into excited discussions, some offering to host a streaming party and Marcus’ palms began to sweat.

“We don’t have to, you know,” Oliver murmured close to his ear. “We can just have our own private show.”

As nice as that sounded, Marcus was reminded of Oliver’s teasing during finals and wrapped an arm around Oliver’s hips. 

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to show the team just who I belonged to?” Marcus whispered dangerously, smirking at the high-pitched noise that passed Oliver’s lips. 

Tugging Oliver away from the scene, Marcus announced their departure, offering a single wave to the chorus of goodbyes they received. Once in the cool night air, Marcus pulled Oliver into another embrace, sweeping him off his feet and spinning him around.

With Oliver’s laughter filling his ears, Marcus knew no better moment and he smiled up at Oliver, finally feeling like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for coming along on the ride everyone <3
> 
> right now i'm the human form of the shrug emoji so idk what to say
> 
> hopefully i'll have some other long stories coming up and we can have more adventures :d
> 
> [Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
